


Sucker for Love

by bitterleafs



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterleafs/pseuds/bitterleafs
Summary: Kon could use a hand and Tim is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Sucker for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mar_69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/gifts).



> This is something I wouldn't have done on my own but had a ton of fun working on! I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
